The present invention relates to virtual communication systems (VCS), and more particularly, to a system for handling incoming calls directed to a virtual communication subscriber who is connected to a communication network via a Public Branch Exchange (PBX) where the PBX is not part of the VCS service.
Virtual communication systems (VCS) have been developed which allow a person to work in non-traditional work environments, such as at home or in a hotel room while still affording the worker the benefit of sophisticated communication services. Systems such as the ones described in co-pending patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/318015 and 09/370766, which are incorporated by reference, describe systems which allow for a remote worker to utilize sophisticated communication services provided by the network without requiring the worker to have special communication equipment.
One requirement of these virtual communications systems is that the remote worker identify a telephone number at which the worker can send and receive telephone calls. This can cause problems when the remote worker is located at a facility which uses a Public Branch Exchange (PBX) which is not associated with the VCS service (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cguest PBX). This is because guest PBX facilities typically have a general telephone number which accesses the guest PBX and extensions which are associated with each line that is connected to the guest PBX. To reach a particular party at a line associated with the guest PBX, an incoming caller must dial the general number and then be transferred to the particular party""s line by either a person such as a receptionist or operator or through an automated system such as an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. Because a party using a guest PBX cannot be reached directly, a remote worker located at a guest PBX cannot effectively get access to all VCS services.
One solution to this problem is to equip the remote worker with a cellular telephone which can be used in con junction with the VCS services to send and receive calls. However, this is not always an optimal solution, since cellular telephones have limited battery life and do not have secure connections. Therefore, a need exists for a technique for handling incoming calls directed to a virtual communication subscriber who is connected to a communication network via a guest Public Branch Exchange (PBX).
The present invention is directed to a method for handling incoming calls directed to a virtual communication subscriber who is connected to a communication network via a guest Public Branch Exchange (PBX). A remote worker logs onto a VCS platform and provides the VCS platform with his location information which includes a reach telephone number and extension information which is stored in a database server. The VCS platform provides the extension information to an IVR associated with the VCS platform. When a caller dials the remote worker""s office telephone, the call is transferred to the VCS platform. The VCS platform retrieves the contact information for the remote worker and places a call to the current location of the remote worker which is received by the guest PBX. An IP message is also sent from the VCS platform to the IVR providing the IVR with the extension information.
When the call is answered, the IVR provides the extension information to the called party. Once the VCS platform has established a connection to the remote worker""s line, the VCS platform will bridge the incoming call with the connection to the remote worker. While the call is being set up by the VCS platform, the VCS platform sends a message to the remote worker""s PC indicating that an incoming call has been received. Included may be further information regarding the call. Once the call has been received by the remote worker""s telephone, the remote worker can indicate acceptance of the call.
In another alternative embodiment of the present invention, the calling party may be using a multimedia communication device. In response to an incoming call, the VCS platform can send the calling party""s device an instant message which contains the reach information and a short message indicating that when the operator answers the phone, please request the remote worker using the reach information. The VCS platform then forwards the call to the current location of the remote worker which is received by the remote PBX. When the call is answered, the calling party provides the reach information. At the same time, the VCS platform sends a message to the remote worker""s PC indicating the presence of the call. The remote worker can then elect to answer the call or transfer the call to a voice mail server associated with the VCS platform. The calling party is then connected to the remote worker""s line.